


Five Times Damen Almost Tells Auguste He’s dating Laurent and the One Time Auguste Finds Out

by Just_Here_To_Procrastinate



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Fluff, Good Riddance Amiright, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Regent or Kastor, Secret Relationship, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Here_To_Procrastinate/pseuds/Just_Here_To_Procrastinate
Summary: Damen and Laurent have been dating for six months when they decide it's time to take the next step in their relationship and tell Auguste about the two of them. However, when Damen is put to the task, he finds it's harder than it seems.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 363
Collections: Captive Prince Modern AU





	Five Times Damen Almost Tells Auguste He’s dating Laurent and the One Time Auguste Finds Out

It on the night of their sixth month anniversary, not that Damen would ever tell Laurent that he’d been subtly celebrating every month they’d been together, when Laurent shifted in his arms and faced him in bed. They’d spent the day together. Damen had found a new art gallery for them to visit and then he’d taken Laurent out for dinner and then to the theatre. If Laurent had realised that these more elaborate dates happened on the same day every month, he hadn’t said anything. 

Now Laurent looked at him with tired eyes and said, “I’m want to tell Auguste about us.”

Damen’s hand stilled where it had been playing with Laurent’s hair. “Are you sure?” It wasn’t that Damen wanted to keep it from Auguste. The man was his best friend after all. It was just that he was rather protective. And had very high expectations for whoever Laurent dated. Not that Laurent had dated often. 

“I’m sure,” Laurent said, “and you’re going to tell him.” 

“I thought you loved me.” Damen groaned. “But no, you want me to die young, murdered at the hands of your brother. Why must you forsake me Laurent?”

Laurent laughed. Traitor. “You ate the last slice of cake. I was saving that for myself, Damen, and you just ate it.” 

“If I buy you more cake will you tell Auguste instead?”

“Nope.”

“Damn you.” Damen muttered, “if I die, it’s on you.” 

“Okay.” Laurent curled against his chest went to sleep, leaving Damen with the impending sense of dread. 

1.

Damen waited until the end of their lunch break before putting down his phone and turning to face Auguste. While they worked in different departments, the two men always tried to get lunch together each day and swap the gossip of their areas. There was a café on the ground floor of the building that served relatively good coffee and pastries.  
There was two minutes left until Auguste had to go back upstairs to his office so Damen figured he could tell him and run. 

“So, Auguste,” he said, staring at his empty cup of coffee.

“Yeah?” 

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m dating Laurent.” Damen folded and unfolded his tissue. “I know you want what’s best for Laurent and I do too. We work really well together. You don’t have to worry about me hurting him, I swear.”

“Hmm that’s cool.” 

Damen looked up sharply. Auguste was absorbed in his phone, rapidly texting. He hadn’t been paying attention. At all. Hadn’t heard anything Damen had just said. 

Damen gaped at him. “Umm, Auguste buddy?”

Finally, Auguste looked up from his phone. “Yeah? Sorry, I was just texting Laurent. Did you want to tell me something?”

Damen blanched, heart thundering in his chest. “Nope. It’s all good. Nothing important.” 

2\. 

Two days later, Damen was hanging out in Auguste’s office during some quiet time at work. They were chatting aimlessly, Auguste typing something on his laptop every now and then from behind his desk. Damen was taking time to slowly gather up his courage. Laurent was depending on him to do this. And there was no way Damen was going to let him down. Even if his brother could be very, very scary when he wanted to be. 

“I think Nik wanted us all meet him at the bar later,” Auguste said, tapping his mousepad, “we haven’t hung out together in ages.” 

“I know, can’t wait,” Damen grinned, “do you know who else is coming?” He was sitting in one of the chairs on the other side of Auguste’s desk. 

“Jord, Pallas, Lazar, Orlant, Vannes, Kashel, everyone really,” Auguste said, “Laurent might but it depends when he gets off work.” 

That was an opening Damen could take. He took a deep breath and braced himself. “So, about Laurent –“ 

Auguste’s office door opened, cutting Damen off mid-sentence. 

Lazar strolled in, the epitome of lazy confidence. “Hey guys. Do you know the plans for tonight?” 

“Makedon’s at seven.” Auguste leaned back in his chair. “He said the first round griva is on the house.” 

Lazar groaned, sitting next to Damen. “We are going to be so dead tomorrow,” he slapped Damen’s back, “thank god it’s Saturday tomorrow, right.”

“Right.” Damen forced a laugh, all his courage fading. “Makedon isn’t going to go easy on us.”

“Sure hope not.” 

Damen could tell Auguste later. Waiting another day or so wouldn’t matter. Laurent hadn’t exactly set a time limit. 

3.

Two weeks past and Damen still hadn’t told Auguste. It was getting ridiculous, or so Laurent said. He hadn’t exactly decided to take control of the situation either. Damen thought Laurent just wanted to watch him struggle. That was his true masterplan. 

One day, Auguste was hanging around Damen’s office, hiding from his boss. The man was sitting on his desk, messing around with Damen’s ball of rubber bands. 

Auguste tossed the ball into the air and caught it again. “Laurent keeps messaging me about this guy called Torveld who keeps flirting with him.”

“Oh?” Damen knew all about Torveld, had even offered to visit Laurent at work to scare the older man off. Laurent said he was working on a way to make him cry. It was only a matter of time. 

“Yeah,” Auguste scowled, clenching the ball in his hands, “Laurent’s not interested at all but this guy can’t take the hint. If he wasn’t one of the firm’s partners, I would go over there and deal with it.” 

“Is the idea of Laurent dating someone really that bad?” Damen teased, though his heart picked up. 

Auguste scoffed. “You’re kidding right? When I say no one is good enough for Laurent I mean it. Literally no one.” 

“Not even me?” Damen tried to go for a carefree smile, hoping it didn’t come off too strained. 

Auguste signed. “Damen, bro. You’re a nice dude, but that’s the problem. Laurent would tear you apart, literally. You might have muscles, but he would find a way. Maybe with an axe.” 

“Right,” Damen nodded slowly, “’course, I was just joking.” 

4.

After bribing him with cupcakes, Laurent agreed to let Damen take his time and to stop laughing whenever he admitted his failure. As a thank you, Damen had told Laurent to free up his afternoon and picked him up the next day. They ended up at a local market, wandering through the stalls with their hands intertwined. 

It was nice and domestic and Damen could see them doing it until they were old. He wanted to spend all his afternoons with Laurent, his mornings and evenings as well. That couldn’t happen until he told Auguste. Though Laurent would no doubt love to watch Auguste’s head explode if he found out they had gotten engaged before he even knew they were dating. 

They had stopped at a stall with hand bound notebooks when Damen spotted another blond head in the crowd. 

There, slowly making his way in their direction, was Auguste. In his arms was a bag of fresh veg from stalls they had already passed. 

“Laurent,” Damen hissed, “Auguste is here.” 

“Oh good,” Laurent drawled, looking at an ornate notebook, “perhaps you can tell him why we’re here.”

Damen tried to imagine calling Auguste over. Auguste seeing him holding Laurent’s hand. Auguste taking the ornate notebook and throwing it at him. 

“Nope,” Damen said, dragging his boyfriend away, “nope, can’t do it. Not like this. He’ll kill me.” 

Laurent sighed. “Look at him, supporting local businesses and all that puts him in a good mood. He might only maim you.” 

“Laurent.” Damen whined. 

Auguste was getting close to spotting them. 

The grin Laurent sent him was positively devious. “Hey, Aug –“ His shout cut off into a squeak when Damen picked him up by the waist and practically sprinted from the market. Minutes later, when Damen put him down, Laurent just sighed. “You ruined my game.” 

5.

Damen was sitting on Laurent’s couch trying to find them something to watch on Netflix while Laurent got the plates out for dinner. Tuesday for them was the first date night of the week. The one they spent at either of their apartments, cuddling on the couch while eating dinner. It was one of Damen’s favourite nights of the week. The other contender being Thursday date night, when they went out for dinner. Any day he got to spend alone with Laurent was a good day. 

When he heard the front door, he paused in his scrolling. There was only one other person besides him who had a spare key to Laurent’s apartment. Auguste. 

Said man appeared two seconds later, leather jacket thrown over one shoulder as he walked into the living room, calling, “Laurent, your favourite brother is here!” 

He paused when he saw Damen. 

Damen quickly tried to think of an excuse. “Umm hi?” 

“Hi?” Auguste cocked his head to the side. “What are you doing in my brother’s apartment?”

“I left...” Damen hesitated, “my phone charger here. I came to pick it up.”

“How did your phone charger get here?”

“I was here a few days ago.”

“Why?” Auguste’s eyes narrowed. He was going into protective older brother mode. 

“Because we’re friends?” Damen prayed Laurent would come in from the kitchen soon. 

“You don’t sound too sure about that.” 

“We’ve been watching The Good Place together.” Laurent stepped into the doorway, as calm as ever. “Unlike you, Damen doesn’t have absolutely terrible taste in TV. If I invited you round to watch TV all we would watch are Friends reruns and I hate to break it to you brother but the only thing that makes that show funny is the laugh track.” 

“You’re so mean, Laurent.” Auguste flopped onto the couch. “I came here to hang out with you and all you’ve done is insult me.” 

Laurent rolled his eyes. “And you’ve interrupted my plans for the evening.”

“Fine,” Auguste propped his feet into Damen’s lap and said, “put on this show of yours and if it’s better than Friends, which it won’t be, I’ll buy you dinner tomorrow.” 

“Deal.” Laurent said, walking back out the room to no doubt get another plate out for dinner. 

Damen tapped his friend’s ankles. “Do I get free dinner as well?” 

“I’ll buy you dinner when you stop flirting with my baby brother.” Was Auguste’s reply. 

+1.

He was at Jord’s house for a party dinner when Damen felt Laurent’s hand discreetly slip into his and pulled him from the room while no one was watching. They ended up in the kitchen. Laurent took Damen’s collar in his hands and pulled him in close. 

Damen sighed happily into the kiss, pushing his boyfriend back against the granite counter. His hands found Laurent’s hips and Damen twined his fingers in Laurent’s belt loops, trying to close any and all distance left between them. 

Laurent wrapped one hand around his next, the other creeping into Damen’s hair, deepening the kiss as he did so. 

“Are you tired of this party?” Damen asked, out of breath. 

“Maybe I just wanted to have a bit of fun.” Laurent murmured, kissing the underside of his jaw. “However, I guess we could have more fun back at your place.”

Damen chuckled. “Smooth. Real smooth.” 

Laurent hummed and used his grip on Damen’s hair to navigate him back into another deep kiss. Damen planted his hands on Laurent’s hips, and in one swift move, picked him up and placed him down on the counter. Laurent laughed into the kiss. 

“How pissed do you think Jord would be if we fucked in his kitchen?” Laurent said between kisses. “Only one way to find out, I say.” 

“Don’t tempt me.” Damen groaned, running his hands up and down Laurent’s thighs as they wrapped around his waist. “Please, please don’t tempt me. You know I can’t resist you.”

Laurent grinned. “I know.” 

“What the fuck is going on?!” The screech came from the doorway. 

Damen turned to see a pale faced Auguste looking relatively traumatised. Damen’s mind turned blank, his heart stuttered in his chest. 

Laurent just smirked with bruised lips. “It’s about time you got here.” 

Damen groaned. Of course Auguste would go looking for Laurent if he suddenly vanished from a party. 

Auguste still looked too shocked to speak. He just waved a nonsensical hand towards them, mouth opening and closing with aborted words. 

“Auguste, this is Damen,” Laurent patted Damen on the head, “my boyfriend of almost seven months. Damen, this is my stupid big brother. Now Auguste if you could leave us to finish this…” He purposely trailed off. 

Both Auguste and Damen turned bright red. 

Auguste seemed to try and collect himself before saying, “Damen, Laurent, we will take about this later,” and walked away. 

They waited a few seconds for his footsteps to fade, Laurent snickering the entire time. 

“You’re evil.” Damen eventually said. “So, so evil.”

Laurent cupped Damen’s cheeks. “You love it, though.” 

“Damn right I do.”


End file.
